Fallout: A Mutant's Tale
by zombiekingalex
Summary: This is my shot at a Fallout story. It's been on my jump drive for a while now and I figured I'd upload it here. Enjoy! Also since this isn't specified where or even when it takes place, anyone from the Fallout universe can appear or just make cameos if I decide to do them. Rated M for some chapters but not all chapters will be as graphic as the first. Enjoy and be sure to R


**Well here's my crack at a Fallout story, hope you all enjoy it.**

_Quick AN: the story begins in first person but quickly shifts to third person, which is how this story will be told for the rest of the chapters._

_**Enjoy!**_

_Edit 6/21/12: I have done a massive edit, fixing several errors, and edited much of the story. Sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused but I hope you like this new version better._

_**Warning the following chapter contains excessive swearing, attempted rape, and bits of gore**_

_**Reader's discretion is advised. **_

**Fallout: A Mutant's tale**

Chapter 1: A mutant's awakening

The year was that of 2277 or perhaps a bit earlier, I'm not entirely sure. It was currently the month of August, I knew that for sure! As I awoke one morning to find that I had been asleep for what seemed like a millennia. I found myself right where I last thought I was, in a nuclear bomb shelter or vault for a better term. I had under gone special treatment or rather been offered up as a guinea pig for an experiment in testing out vault tech's new underground vaults. The last thing I knew was they put me in some sort of secret underground facility or a vault that was specially designed to fit only one person, at least that's what they had told me.

Anyway they told me that I was a lucky boy and that I would be the very first person to test their new product called the Hyperbolic Chrono-Hibernation Pod or HCHP for short, which they said that, in theory, it would allow me to go into the future by putting me into a deep state of suspended animation. They injected me with some strange green liquid into my arms and my spine then one last injection in the back of my brain before I got real woozy and felt like I was going to vomit but the scientists there quickly put me in some strange pod with all these wires hooked up to it.

I couldn't feel much of anything as I began to black out and soon I felt myself drift off into a painless and very deep sleep. Before I knew it, I had awoken from my deep state of hibernation. I figured I'd had only been out for a short time but later I found out that it had been a good two hundred years since my hibernation, give or take a few years.

My body had aged yet I did not look like some stereotypical old man with grey hair and a matching long grey beard. No my body wasn't even human anymore; it was as if my body had undergone some strange metamorphosis unlike something I've ever experienced or seen before. However I did not know this until I exited the pod. I wanted to see what I really looked after all but due to how dark it was inside the pod I couldn't see anything.

I reached forward with my large arms; I could tell that they were large as when I moved them inside of the pod I felt my muscles pinch against the glass casing of the pod. This caused me some discomfort but I quickly remediated it with a somewhat accidental yet mighty push against the glass casing. The sound of a sudden depressurization entered my ears as I stood up, followed quickly by a sudden crash as the glass casing of the pod, which I had inadvertently flung into the air when I tried to open the pod, came crashing down behind me. I listened to the sound reverberate off the walls of the vault before I decided it was time to get up.

The first thing I noticed was that the room I was in had now became significantly more dank and darker since the last time I had been awake. The only source of any sort of light was that of a small light fixture which hung from the ceiling, several feet away. It gave off a faint and yet eerie glow as I tried to stand. That's when I noticed that my legs had grown as well; I could feel that they had grown just as my arms had as my bare feet touched the ground. I felt a small wave of motion sickness take over as I stood up; my height had at least doubled in size since I was put into that pod. 'No wonder it was cramped' I thought to myself as the motion sickness quickly faded, allowing me to moved again.

I walked towards the light fixture and before long I had stepped on the shattered glass remains of the pod's glass casing. However even though I had clearly stepped onto the glass and the pieces had become imbedded into my flesh, I did not feel the slightest bit of pain, sure I felt the feeling of touch but not pain. I lifted my foot, taking note of the silhouette and sheer size of it, as I carefully removed the glass from my foot. I couldn't believe how big I had gotten, my hand was at least three times larger than normal, not to mention my feet and my arms. I'm pretty sure human arms, no matter how much of a body builder you were, couldn't reach the amount of muscle mass I now had. It kind of made me want to laugh but I didn't want to know how the sudden change had transformed my vocal chords, not yet at least.

I continued to walk forward and found my steps heavy and much loud than prior hibernation. I guess with all that muscle mass I must've gains at least another hundred if not two hundred pounds. I continued forward and soon found myself in a forked hallway, I could go either left or right but a conveniently placed bathroom sign pointed to the left so that is where I went and as I made my way to the bathroom the motion sensor lights flickered to life, causing me to get a first glance at my newly changed body. I wish the lights had never come on!

I soon found that I not only had huge bulging muscles but also dark yellowish colored skin, and apparently I no longer had a single hair on my body, not even my head! I began to gasp for breath, almost every part of my brain wanted me to scream but my mouth wouldn't respond. I felt my heart in my throat as I made it to the bathroom which was no larger than an average house hold bathroom. There on the wall, above the sink, I spied a mirror. I felt my body twitch, as if it wanted to crawl off like some sort of sick organism that screamed to be put down!

And yet I walked forward, towards the mirror and towards the revelation of my newly remodeled face!

I was hesitant to look at the mirror as I approached but my curiosity got the best of me, forcing me to remove the thick layer of grime that had accumulated over the course of the last two hundred years. In a matter of minutes the mirror was clear, or at least clearer. It was then that I peered into the mirror, sure it was a bit blurry but I quickly turned the water on, surprisingly enough it worked, and cleaned off the blurry surface.

I mouthed something, possibly 'oh my god' but I couldn't be sure as my eyes were too busy scanning my new face, taking in all the new details.

My eyes were much larger than before, almost twice as big as normal, my nose grew slightly to match the rest of the face, my lips seemed to disappear but upon closer inspection I found they were still there, their color had just changed to match my new yellow colored flesh. I could see the sheer look of fear on my face, it was clear…

I had become…a monster!

"No…" I gasped as if all the oxygen had suddenly left my body. I collapsed to my knees, dizzy beyond belief. I felt like I was going to vomit, and I gladly did so, spewing a vile green liquid all over the bathroom floor.

I whipped my mouth off the best Ic could and limped my way out of the bathroom, unaware that the strange green liquid that I had spewed had begun to mutate the fungus that littered the bathroom floor.

* * *

Down the lone hallway I limped, using one of my hands to keep myself from falling while using the other to hold my head. My mind was racing, my heart was pounding, my eyes and nose were watering, it was as if my body was shutting down and how could I blame it. Why would anyone want to be a monster like this?

But that all changed when I heard a sudden scream…

On the other side of the vault was that of a trio of beings who were loaded to the teeth. One of them had turned for just a split second when he heard what sounded like faint sound footstepsc coming from farther down the hallway.

"Hey did you hear that" the man asked turning back towards his two companions?

"Hear what? You bitchin' about the dam darkness" one of the man's companions cursed.

"No shit head it sounded like footsteps" the man retaliated turning his back to the two.

"Whatever man, there's no way anything could around here. The radiation's way to high, even for a super mutant could survive down here" the man's other companion explained shifting through a knocked over locker.

"Yeah that brings me to another thing. What the hell are we doing in a irradiated vault anyway?" the man growled annoyed and clearly frustrated.

"The boss said so and that's all you gotta know, newbie" this caused the man to growl in retaliation not that his companions cared. In fact they didn't care about anything other than themselves really, they were raiders after all, and being self-centered was just one of their many traits. Killing and maiming was another.

"Whatever newbie, why don't you make yourself useful and go chase after that ghost you think you heard. And if you find it be sure to scream real loud and we'll come get you" the raider's companions mocked.

This caused the raider a great deal of anger and annoyance, causing him to wander off down the hallway. However unbeknownst to the raider or his raider companions, a strange insectoid yet humanoid figure had slipped past the two raiders and was now following the lone raider down the dark hallway.

"Now where did that damn sound come from" the raider thought aloud as the insectoid humanoid closed in, its mouth drooled with some sort of dark blackish greenish venom as it eagerly approached its prey.

*Snap*

Suddenly the lone raider spun around only to come face to face with the insectoid humanoid. The man was about to scream but the creature let out something of a twisted smile and the raider quickly found himself paralyzed, not out of fear but instead out of every single muscle in his body suddenly seizing up on themselves.

"W-what the h-hell… I c-can't m-move" the raider stuttered as the insectoid creature let out a strange clicking sound as if it was some sort of mirelurk or some other similar amphibian monstrosity.

The raider could not let out another sound other than a sudden gasp for breath as suddenly a large scorpion like penetrated his chest. The raider's blood quickly began to poor out of his chest as the insectoid creature began to feast on the raider's internal organs. First his kidney, then part of his left lung, followed by his entire liver. The creature seemed to almost take some sort of twisted pleasure out of dissecting and devouring its prey.

If the raider was still alive, he would've heard the creature's 'cheers' of joy, in actuality they were simple high pitched clicks but they still illustrated the creature's joy.

* * *

Up above ground, outside the vault a mere seven away there was the rest of the raider group, unaware of what had befallen their comrade or what was even about to befall them in a matter of minutes. All the raider stood around what looked like a makeshift campfire, all of them equipped with guns of some sort, some carried pistols while other's carried heavy weapons such as assault rifles and one even carried a mini-gun! As the group of raiders waited impatiently for the trio of raiders to return, they made small talk and angry banter.

"God dam it! What the fuck's taking them so long" complained one of the raiders who looked close to becoming a ghoul, most likely due to the radiation coming from the vault.

"I don't care you impatient dumbass but all I want to know is when we gonna get to eat" replied a female raider who most likely missed her breakfast or perhaps lost it in a fight?

"Ssshhh would you guys shut the fuck up and quit you're complaining" ordered what seemed to be the ragtag group leader as he approached the group. "I think hear something coming." Indeed the raider leader had heard something; it was possibly just some rouge brahmin wandering by but in actuality it was that of a little girl!

A few feet away from the raiders there was indeed a little girl who just happened to be walking by and humming somewhat of a tune. The girl had dirty and greasy brown hair as she most likely hadn't bathed in weeks. Mostly people of the wastelands didn't bath as most of the water seemed to be irradiated, that and pure non-irradiated water was hard to come by. Regardless of the girl's hygiene issues, the little girl was wearing a surprisingly clean red hair band that seemed slightly big for her to be wearing but it didn't seem to bother the girl one bit.

The girl was garbed in a ragged and torn wasteland outfit which composed of a ripped up pink t-shirt with a dirty white and blue jacket and a torn up blue jean skirt. Around her neck the little girl wore a small beaded necklace that was also a bit too big for her.

The little girl was unaware of what was just about to happen as the raiders quickly began to close in on her. She walked a bit further when the raiders suddenly grabbed her. The little girl was quickly restrained by a large piece of rope and then brought back to the raider's 'camp'. The girl desperately tried to escape, squirming and twisting almost in a panic. Upon seeing the little girl the raider leader smiled and began to laughed a very hoarse yet wicked laugh.

"What do we have here" the raider leader laughed as the little girl was plopped down in front of him "some little girl wander too far from home? Aw where's you're mommy?"  
"…" the little girl was terrified, she couldn't move and the man before her caused her to almost have a panic attack. The raider leader smiled as he pulled out a small switch blade, being somewhat careful to open the blade before promptly beginning to lick it like the deranged madman he was.

"What's wrong girly? Scared of a little knife" one of the raiders laughed before suddenly falling to the ground, dead, a small bullet hole in the center of his head!

"Dumbass" the raider leader grunted in a dead serious manner that terrified the little girl even more! The raider leader quickly turned his attention back towards the little girl and smiled wickedly.

"You look a bit small but you'll do" the leader explained grabbing the little girl by the neck, being sure to take a good look.

"For what" the little girl managed to gasp out?

"So the little mouse can talk. That's fu-" one of the raiders laughed before receiving a switchblade to the forehead, killing him instantly!

The raider leader quickly retrieved the switchblade, wiping it off with his ripped up leather jacket.

"As I was saying…" the raider leader began looking back at the little girl "…you and I are going to have a bit of fun together. Though I'm sure it'll be more fun for me than you since I'll be the one doing all the raping!" This caused the little girl to lose it, the disgusting man before her was going to break her like some sex slave! The little girl could do nothing but scream as the man began to remove her clothes.

"Heh what does the little bitch think she'll accomplish with that sissy cry of hers?" one of the raiders laughed. "Who do you think'll come girly? A knight in power armor" the raiders all began to laugh as the raider leader began to reach his hand for the little girls skirt zipper. The girl tried desperately to get away from her captor but he laughed more and continued to reach for her private area. "Leave me alone!" the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs!

* * *

Inside the vault the scream of the little girl echoed off the metal walls like some sort of echo chamber. The scream quickly reached the ears of all inside, the raiders, the insectoid creature, and even the yellow giant!

The tall yellow skinned giant, who was actually closest to the exit, quickly reacted and bolted down the hallway leading to the vault's large mechanical door.

Elsewhere in the vault the insectoid creature had finished devoured the raider and now began to chase after the scream, possibly driven by its hunger as the two remaining raiders quickly bolted out into the hallway right in front of the creature. With a mighty pounce the insectoid was on top of one of the raider's and before long it's scorpion like tail was threw the other raider's lower intestines.

The yellow giant was the first to make it to the vault door, he quickly ran outside chasing after the scream ignoring any thought of imminent danger or other bodily harm.

* * *

Outside the mutant got a first glance at the new world before. First came the new smell of it all, the air smelled of a mix of sulfur and burning corpses. The next thing the yellow giant noticed was the sight of the raiders and their sudden realization of his presence.

"Holy shit!" one of the raiders's gasped in surprise.

"What the fuck is a super mutant doing coming out of that vault" stuttered another of the raiders as his 10mm pistol fumbled from his hands onto the irradiated ground bellow.

"I don't fucking know but shoot it" the raider leader screamed as he quickly bolted upward, taking the girl in hand, and a sawed off shotgun in the other. The raiders quickly did as ordered and began to open fire upon the so called super mutant.

The yellow skinned super mutant didn't know what to do as the bullets began to whiz past him. He quickly put up his arms, hoping not to get hit; but it was eventual that he would be soon be filled with bullets. First one bullet, then two, then five, then twenty! Soon a large cloud of dust began to form around the super mutant and after another minute of fire, the raider's lowered their guns and began to cheer in triumph.

"Yeah, take that you muttie bastard" the raiders cheered and squealed in victory.

"…"

Suddenly a low growling was heard in the midst of the dust cloud causing all of the raiders to fall silent immediately!

"N-no way we pumped him full of led" one of the raider's protested aiming his mini-gun at the dust cloud as slowly approaching it, only for the low growl to erupt into a full blown super mutant war cry!

"Oh shi-"the raider with the mini-gun was cut off as a large super mutant arm shot through the dust, grabbing the raider by the head.

"You're going to regret that" the low toned voice of the now enraged super mutant growled, lifting the raider with the mini-gun high into the air.

"Shit he's got Mickey" one of the few female raiders shrieked and opened fire upon the super mutant.

"Grr stupid little bitch you're next" the super mutant growled throwing the raider named Mickey at the female raider. The two fell to the ground, limb and bleeding out due to the collision of the mini-gun and their skulls.

"Damn it! Shoot the bas-"once more another raider was cut off as the super mutant charged forward, tackling the raider and delivering a skull shattering punch to the raider's face, splattering the raider's brains all over the ground.

"Shit open fire! Open fire" the raider leader franticly screams, shifting the little girl into one of his arms while he aimed his gun with the other. The raiders quickly did so and the battle continued.

The super mutant charged forward, bullets whizzing by and into his flesh, as the group of raider's number began to shrink. The super mutant punched one raider square in the face and the raider's head came clean off, another raider soon found themselves in the crushing grip of the super mutant, one of the mutant's hands on his arm another was on his left legs. The sheer look of fear on the raider's face made the super mutant smile a very twisted not to mention cruel smile.

"No! No! Please god no" the raider cried, pleading for his life. The super mutant shook his head, the satanic smile still on his huge yellow face. Then he began to pull to the raider's agony. "No! Stop! Please! Stop" the raider pleaded not that the super mutant cared, soon the raider passed out due to the pain and possible crushing of his bone. The super mutant looked at the unconscious man before him and his smile grew even more twisted before suddenly he tore the raider in half!

To a normal man, this would surely cause them to vomit. To a bloodthirsty raider however, this gave them a suicidal opening for attack while the mutant was distracted.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill that mutated son of a bitch while he's distracted killing that dumbass" the raider leader ordered! The raiders quickly did so, unaware that their so called leader was retreating on them, moving back towards the river that was a good seven feet away from the battle field.

The super mutant quickly raised his guard, as multiple bullets dug into his flesh. However suddenly the sound of bullet fire stopped, replaced by the screams of terror from the remaining raiders! The super mutant quickly lowered his guard and bolted forward, ignoring fresh corpses before him and instead chasing after the very bastard who had ordered the super mutant's death.

* * *

Several feet away at a river bed, the raider leader had finally managed to escape the battle. There on the bank was that of a old speed boat which was a bit old and a little dirty but other wise useable.

"There it is the boat! I made it" the raider leader cried victorious before suddenly being cut off by a very loud and familiar sound. "No! It can't be"the raider leader growled turning his head around just into to see the super mutant who he had thought he had left in the dust back by the vault.

The super mutant jumped into the air, leaping a clear ten foot into the air, and soon came to a hard stop right in front of the speed boat. Thinking quickly the raider leader did the most underhanded thing he could think of.

"Don't you come any fucking closer meat sack or I'll…I'll blow her brains out" the raider leader screamed pulling a barbaric yet surprisingly intelligent move by putting his 10mm pistol to the little girl's head. The super mutant was not amused yet upon seeing the gun to the little girl's head he significantly changed his mindset from kill, kill, kill, to forming a strategy on how to save the girl.

"That's right you stupid piece of shit, don't you move!" the raider leader demanded, flashing a confident yet equally twisted smile. And why shouldn't he be? After all he was the one in control here; this wasn't a story about super heroes who saved damsels in distress after all, no, this wasn't one of those stories at all!

In fact there were no heroes in this world, at least not until today!

The super mutant, having decided what to do began to step forward to the raider leader's surprise.

"D-don't you care about this girl muttie" the raider cried almost all out panicking by the super mutant not backing down. "Damn it! I said don't move" the raider leader screamed firing a round from his pistol that just barely grazes the super mutant's flesh.

"You wanna know something" the super mutant spoke in a calm yet still threatening voice as he came to a stop less than three feet from the raider and his captive.

"What's that meat sack" the raider asked now clearly panicking, barely managing to hold onto his gun now.

"This world is filled with lots of things, bloodthirsty monsters, strange abominations, excreta…" the super mutant began.

"So what muttie, this world's full of freaks, you included" the raider laughed weak and half-heartedly.

"Yes I may have become a freak since I was last awaken but I've only been awake for a good ten minutes and yet I've already gained something, something rather vital that even the most disgusting of scum like you needs…" the super mutant slowly began to move his right hand, moving it up to his just above his mouth. The mutant began to close his hand so that his index finger pressed against his thumb.

"…a friend!"

With this came a sudden motion, the super mutant quickly inserted the two fingers he had pinched together into his mouth and then let out a very loud and prominent whistle that could be heard for miles.

In only a matter of seconds another sound was heard, clicking!

The raider leader couldn't have reacted fast enough…

The insectoid creature had already grabbed onto him and in only a fraction of a second had dealt a mortal blow, having already sunk its jaws into the raider leader's neck and ripping out a large chuck of his flesh. The raider leader could do nothing more than half of a horrified scream as the creature drove its jaws into what remained of his trachea.

* * *

With the death of the raider leader, the little girl was free and the super mutant quickly pulled the little girl away from the feasting monstrosity behind her. The super mutant quickly bent down to one knee and looked the little girl in the eyes.

"Are you okay" he asked sincerely and honestly? It took a few moments but the little girl managed to regain her lost voice and spoke.

"I'm okay, t-thank you for saving me" her voice sweet and innocent as one would suspect.

"That's good, for a minute there I thought you might have gotten hurt" the super mutant explained clearly concerned.

A few minutes past as the super mutant helped the little girl to button up her jacket and zip up her somewhat opened skirt.

"There we go, all better" the super mutant said with a small smile and a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr…" the little girl began.

"It's Alex, Alexander actually but you can just call me Alex for short" the super mutant explained standing back up and bowing in a rather courteous manner.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Alex" the little girl said gratefully giving a small curtsy.

"Please just call me Alex…uh…" the super mutant named Alex began.

"Molly" the little girl answered, completing Alex's train of thought.

"Molly?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow?

"Yep" the little girl said with a small nod.

"Well I've never met someone with a name like that before but…" Alex began.

"But…what, what's wrong with my name" the little girl asked getting an angry at his hesitation.

"Oh it's nothing…er…I mean it's a lovely name Molly. You're mother must be very special to come up with a name like that" Alex replied giving a small laugh only to realize that Molly had fallen silent and cold at the mention of her mother.

"…"

"Uh Molly are you okay, something I say" Alex asked worried he might have offended her. Molly however quickly snapped back to a cheerful personality and gave a light hearted smile.

"No, nothing at all Alex, I'm okay"

"Oh that's good, I thought I had offended you for a second there" Alex said with a sigh, muttering the last part to himself.

"Something wrong" Molly asked innocently, thus derailing Alex's train of thought?

"Oh uh nothing" Alex quickly replied. "Anyway I think my insectoid friend has finished his meal" Alex explained, turning just in time to see that of the insectoid creature, who still had part of severed arm still left in his jaws, approach the two.

"Umm you have a little something left on your jaw" Molly explained and the insectoid creature quickly finished devouring the severed arm.

Molly smiled and walked up to the creature. The creature look down at her, being at least a good three feet taller than her, looking Molly dead in the eye as she reached her hand forward towards the creature.

* * *

The creature wondered if this little girl before him was possible prey but upon touching the creature the little girl simply began to pet the creature. Slowly the creature began to crouch down to the little girl's eye level and the little girl continued to pet the creature in the same gentle motion. Soon she began petting the creature on the head and in response the creature let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a the clicking sound from before and a somewhat high pitched screech thought it wasn't loud, in fact it was rather quiet in nature. It almost made the creature sound innocent in away, if it weren't for the blood stains on its blue colored armor.

"Good doggy" the little girl said with a small giggle. The super mutant to the creature's left smiled and allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips before walking up to the two.

"So Molly…" the little girl named Molly continued to pet the insectoid creature she called 'doggy' but turned her head to face the super mutant "…what were you doing all the way out here"

"…" Molly did reply, it seemed to be another thing she didn't want to talk about. Realizing this, the super mutant quickly changed the topic

"Uh so…uh where do you live Mol" the super mutant asked hoping that this wouldn't cause the little girl any harm?

"Oh well…uh I live in a place called Fallout's Hideaway" Molly replied changing to a small smile.

"Okay well I guess we can start there. Let's go..." the super mutant began, turning around to face the boat but then quickly turned back around realizing he had no idea where it is that Fallout's Hideaway lied. "Uh Mol where is Fallout's Hideaway exactly?" The little girl let out a delighted chuckle, clearly she had cheered up and was ready to talk again.

"Heh Alex you're silly. It's just down the river. We can use that boat to get there in a jiffy" Molly explained. The super mutant named Alex and the human girl named Molly turned towards the speed boat and began to walk towards it before Molly suddenly stopped.

"Huh, what's wrong Molly" the super mutant named Alex asked turning to face his small companion?

"It's doggy, we can't just leave him here. He's lonely" Molly replied to Alex's surprise.

The super mutant turned slightly, taking a look at the strange creature behind him that had helped him save this little girl. A smile quickly grew on the massive mutant's face.

"Ah what the hell, come on" the super mutant said waving his hand for the insectoid creature to follow after. The creature looked at him for a solid minute before it realized what the super mutant was implying. Realizing it, the insectoid creature quickly rocketed forward, scooped up the little girl onto its shoulder, and jumped onto the speed boat.

A few minutes later, the three strange friends were ready to take off from the shore, Alex taking the steering wheel while Molly and 'Doggy' were somewhat self-proclaimed look outs. Alex smiled at the motion and quickly spun the wheel as Molly, assisted by 'Doggy', raised the anchor and set off for destination somewhat known!

**So how do you like my story so far? Don't forget to leave a comment or review. Oh and before I forget...**

**I do not own fallout**

**The only thing I own is my OC's**

**Once again I'd like to apologize if I offended anyone with this chapter**

**Be sure to leave a review or a comment **

**That's all for now, Peace out!**


End file.
